


Wanna get some ice cream?

by Lunari



Series: "I Love You" in Birdmom [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Pharmercy, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Well a little plot, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunari/pseuds/Lunari
Summary: This is a continuation of a prompt from my 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" in Birdmom: You can borrow mine.This is just pure smut at this point. Enjoy.





	Wanna get some ice cream?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acl/gifts).



Angela tugged at the skirt Lena had brought her, lip caught between her teeth and eyes glaring at the Brit as she flirted with Emily. The three had decided to finish their club prep at the blonde’s apartment as it was only a few blocks away from their destination for the night. Angela glared at the mess at her bathroom counter, on her bed, on her couch. Everywhere that a pile of ‘not clubby enough’ clothes could be dumped, there they sat for the blonde to clean up when she got home. Another tug to the skirt with a sigh, the noise drawing the redhead’s attention. Emily stood from her perch on the counter and made her way through strewn clothes to the blonde, hands reaching to knock away Angela’s hands from the short leather skirt.

 

“Leave it alone, yeah?” Emily said as she smoothed the leather over Angela’s full hips. “It’s a bit tight ‘cause Lena doesn’t fill it like you do.” A slim finger tickled the bit of ass cheek that peeked from underneath the skirt. “But maybe we should try and get it to cover a bit more.” Angela nodded, blush blooming over her cheeks and Lena caught the color change immediately.

 

“Luv, ya gotta relax a bit, maybe pick ya a bloke up while we’re out or somethin’ cause you’re too wound up.” Lena joined her girlfriend in the poking and prodding of the blonde. “Or maybe a nice chick for the night?” Angela only blushed harder, bowing her head to hide her face with her loose hair.

 

* * *

 

The heavy bass blasted through the dance hall, lights flashing just fast enough to trick eyes into seeing beauty in any face. Fareeha knew she needed no such trickery to see the angel across the room.

 

The angel in question stood next to a tall table, something obviously fruity clutched in her hand. Her facial expression and demeanor both screamed she wasn’t the clubbing type. Or perhaps it was her first time at one of these clubs. A seedy club that catered to people who were looking for single nights of pleasure with anyone they deemed acceptable. As Fareeha watched the angel’s eyes dart around, she concluded that it must be the latter and she was searching for the “friends” that had brought her along only to abandon her.

 

Fareeha slammed back the last of her drink before dropping the tumbler along with a few more bills onto the bar, asking the bartender for a bottle of water and making her way across the room. It was only right after all, that she save this poor angel from the demons in the club. She quickly shot a hand over her hair, ensuring that her hair fell perfectly tousled over her side shave.

 

She approached the table and leaned an elbow on the surface, setting the bottle of water directly in front of the blonde with a blinding smile. The woman looked up in shock before eyeing the drink with trepidation. Fareeha grinned and pointed to the sealed lid with a wink. Words would be useless until she’d won the woman over enough to get close without scaring the poor thing.

 

The angel cocked her head up with a small twitch of lips that could be considered friendly before grabbing the bottle and holding it close as if were her only life preserver in this ocean of seediness. After a few moments, she looked back to Fareeha, bright blue eyes locking with russet and her small smile grew. She mouthed a quick thanks and Fareeha let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She moved a bit closer, nearly arm to arm now, and leaned the rest of the way over to speak directly into her ear.

 

“Your first time here?” The angel at her side dipped her head a bit, clearly embarrassed. The flashing lights masked her blush, but Fareeha knew it’d be there, adorably cute on her cheeks.

 

The angel answered once before realizing the heavy music masked her words. With another embarrassed look, she leaned into Fareeha, lips brushing against short hairs. “Is it that obvious?”

 

Fareeha hummed a laugh. “Not terribly. Only slightly above a scared fawn.” The joke got the desired effect as the angel barked out a surprised giggle, bright eyes turning to fully inspect the dark woman. Fareeha was sure she cut an impressive figure but she straightened up more regardless. “So what’s your name?”

 

A breathy ‘Angela’ was the response, to which Fareeha looked at the woman in disbelief.

 

“Really now, because until now, I’ve only been referring to you as 'angel.'” Once again the woman, Angela, shot her eyes to the side to hide her flustered state. “So tell me Angel-a,” Fareeha began, words clearly testifying to her lack of trust in the woman’s words. “If your ‘friends’ brought you here,” The emphasis on the word was palpable though the blonde couldn’t decide if it was because the woman thought she was lying or because they weren’t real friends if they left her stranded. “Why did you stay?”

 

Angela bit her lip, sitting back to take in the dark beauty before her. Muscles and hard lines in all the right places, sinfully dark eyes that reflected the flashing lights of the club, a small dimple at the edge of her smirk. A pale hand reached up to push some of the dark waves from the woman’s eyes. “Well, now it’s for the company.” The blonde said with a smirk of her own.

 

Dark eyes widened slightly, her hand moving up to catch Angela’s and tug her into her side, a dark muscled arm draped over the blonde’s shoulders. “If you’re enjoying my company, how about we go somewhere we can actually talk?” The question was gentle, not a propositioning request as Angela was expecting. Blue eyes scanned the woman for a long moment before nodding with a grin. The dark hand moved to her waist and Fareeha began guiding her out of the club, Angela still clutching at her water bottle. 

 

Angela stretched onto her toes to bring her ear back to the woman’s ear. “I live pretty close, it’s a short walk.” Suddenly, the blonde was giggling, breath tickling mocha neck. “I just realized you know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

 

“Fareeha.” She said in a low rumble, lips tickling against Angela’s ear.

 

The blonde smirked as they walked through the front door, Fareeha giving a small salute to the bouncer. Angela turned and took both of Fareeha’s hands in her’s, walking backward down the sidewalk. With a mischievous grin, she tugged at Fareeha’s hands, tucking them behind her back in a makeshift hug before wrapping her arms around the tall woman’s neck. Soft pink lips closed over Fareeha’s earlobe followed by a pinch of teeth, her breath hot as she spoke. “Now I know what I’ll be screaming tonight.” Angela stepped back with a smirk and a wink, letting Fareeha’s hands fall limply to her sides as she stood in shock at the suggestive words from the angel.

 

* * *

 

The door had barely shut behind them before Fareeha had Angela pinned against the wall, dark hands running the length of her waist, thumbs hooking in the waist of her skirt, fingers able to tease beneath the short bit of clothing. She used her grip to raise Angela higher, hands sliding to cup her ass as their lips crashed together. Tongues and teeth teased as the two fought for dominance. A quick pass of fingers over Angela’s soaked panties and the blonde was moaning into Fareeha’s smile. The Egyptian was more than happy to take the lead in their night, but it seemed Angela had other plans.

 

With a foot planted against the wall, Angela pushed herself into Fareeha, catching the woman off balance and startling her. Angela used her moment of surprise to hook her finger into the belt loops on Fareeha’s sinfully tight pants, tugging her in the direction of her bedroom. She used her grip and momentum to flip their positions before giving a firm shove against Fareeha’s hips. The dark woman chuckled as she bounced against the bed, eyes alight with laughter and lust, eyes darkening as Angela began to drag down the zipper that rested against her ribs to reveal creamy flesh. 

 

The top was off and tossed to the side along with the tiny scrap of a bra she wore beneath, the blonde crawling forward to straddle dark thighs and instantly Fareeha was sitting up, hands and mouth hot on Angela’s skin. A small moan from the angel as a deft tongue swirled around a stiff peak before drawing the sensitive bud between teeth. A small gasp and pale hands were clenching in black hair and pulling, Fareeha’s lips disconnecting from the peaked nipple with a grumble of disappointment that was quickly muffled by open mouthed kisses, tongues teasing in their exploration. Angela’s hands were tugging at the ripped tank that clung to the woman’s chest and pushed it up, Angela bit back a moan as her thumbs bumped along rigid muscles. The blonde pulled away from the kiss only long enough to pull the shirt fully from Fareeha’s body, eyes raking over the woman’s small perky breasts before she was leaning forward, mouth on a dark nipple, one hand splayed over the neglected peak the other gripping at Fareeha’s hip. 

 

Angela’s teeth teased at the swollen nub and Fareeha’s hips rolled against her, searching for friction but with a tutting noise, Angela held her still with a firm hand. Small hands trailed over hard muscles as she teased her way to Fareeha’s pants, unclasping and then dragging them down firm thighs. Her lips kissed a hot trail down Fareeha’s stomach, tongue dipping briefly into the woman’s navel, teeth scraping against a jutting hipbone before she caught the waistband of the black lace boyshorts between her teeth. Fareeha shifted to her elbows to watch the show and she locked eyes with the blonde just as she began to drag her underwear along the same path as her pants. Angela’s nose brushed against her clit as she passed and a hiss of arousal escaped between Fareeha’s clenched teeth, head falling back between her shoulders and hips fruitlessly grinding again.

 

Once her clothes were tossed to the side, Fareeha relaxed her quivering thighs to allow Angela room to do with her as she pleased. Which was apparently to instantly dive forward, lips latching on to clit and tongue flicking over the sensitive bud. Fareeha’s arms gave out and she fell back to the plush bed with a shaky moan, one hand shot to the back of Angela’s head as the blonde worked her tongue against Fareeha’s slit, teeth pulling teasingly against labia. Angela gave a contented hum as she worked her jaw, eyes tracing shivering muscles with a half-lidded stare.

 

A small hand moved up to join her mouth, a finger sliding into Fareeha’s tight heat. Knees shot up, thighs clutching around Angela’s ears and Fareeha moaned, a low throaty growl that sent a wave of heat straight to Angela’s core and she was adding a second finger, free hand moving a dark leg to her shoulder. Fareeha’s fingers tightened to fists, hips grinding down on Angela’s dexterous tongue with a quivering mewl. Whispered pleas fell from full lips as Angela’s jaw worked and Fareeha’s back arched from the bed. 

 

A muffled sound from the woman and Angela looked up in time to see Fareeha bite down on her mocha wrist to quiet her scream. The blonde growled against her clit, hand snapping up to pull her wrist away with a commanding ‘let me hear you.’ A moaned half-sob and Fareeha’s hands were back in Angela’s hair, guiding her against her dripping pussy. Whispered Arabic drifted over the blonde, the translation unknown but the meaning clear and Angela obliged, fingers quirking with a firm suckle of throbbing clit. Fareeha’s back arched completely off the bed, eyes and mouth flying open and for a split second, no sound came from the dark woman. Angela smirked and buried her fingers deeper, humming against the sensitive bud and Fareeha broke, scream bouncing off the ceiling as she released.

 

Angela barely had a chance to pull away for a breather before she was being dragged up Fareeha’s quaking body, lips crashing together in a feverish pace. Dark hands trailed up milky thighs before sliding over Angela’s taut stomach, thumb rolling over Angela’s clit. Angela’s lips trailed down to Fareeha’s throat, teeth scraping at mocha skin before latching to her pulse point. Another throaty moan from the woman beneath her and Angela chuckled against her skin before giving another harsh tug with her teeth and then pulling away, kissing the mark as she sat up. Blue eyes gazed at the red blooming mark on the woman’s neck before smoothing it over with her thumb, fingers trailing over inked lines as they swirled over mocha flesh. Angela bit her lip as she let the moment wash over her, this strong and confident woman was beneath her, marked by her, begging her. 

 

Angela’s hand slipped behind to tease at Fareeha’s entrance once more, hips slowly grinding against the woman’s tight abs, bottom lip tucked between her teeth. Fareeha lay braced on quivering arms, still reeling from her orgasm, eyes sliding shut even as her mouth fell open as fingers parted her wet folds. Angela’s free hand moved to cover Fareeha’s breast, fore and middle finger trapping the dark nipple. With a sly press of thumb against clit, Fareeha was grinding against Angela’s hand, pleading moans falling freely from her lips. 

 

In a show of flexibility, Angela bent down and kissed a line from Fareeha’s neglected nipple to her jaw, tongue trailing along the shell of her ear. With a tweak and squeeze of a nipple and a firm circle around Fareeha’s swollen clit, Angela spoke in a raspy whisper. “Come for me again, Fareeha.” Angela’s mouth was back at the pulse point, fingers plunging deep with a thumb on Fareeha’s clit and the woman broke, falling through her orgasm with a jagged cry and clenched muscles. Angela moaned as the woman’s muscles fluttered around her still thrusting fingers.

 

Angela slowly withdrew her hand and brought it to her mouth, making a show of cleaning herself as Fareeha watched, umber eyes nearly black. Dark hands clutched at Angela’s ass, fingers sinking into the supple flesh as she guided the blonde forward until Angela’s soaked pussy was at her chin. Fareeha looked up and her heart skipped a beat. The blonde was smiling down at her in such a way that Fareeha forgot this was a one night stand, she forgot that she’d just met this woman, that she’d likely never see her again. Angela was looking down with such emotion that for a moment, Fareeha had to fight back tears. A small pale hand raised to gently brush aside messy black hair, thumb stroking her tattooed cheek. Fareeha grinned and turned to kiss Angela’s wrist before giving a squeeze to the thick ass resting just above her chest, encouraging the blonde to lower herself onto Fareeha’s eager mouth.

 

Fareeha’s large hands circled around to grasp at Angela’s thighs as the blonde rocked against her mouth, short little gasps filling the room. Angela’s hands came up to tease and tweak her nipples as she rolled her hips, thighs shaking as the pleasure coursed through her. Her gasps turned to cries when Fareeha sank two fingers deep into her tight hole, picking up a speedy rhythm with her tongue. Electric shocks of pleasure rocked her to her core as Fareeha’s tongue rapidly flicked over her clit, fingers thrusting roughly into her quivering pussy. Angela’s hand shot to the headboard, clutching it to remain upright, her other hand against the back of Fareeha’s head to add pressure against her clit. Angela’s toes curled, her legs and arms shook from the waves of pleasure, her head fell back as she screamed Swiss pleas to the ceiling when two fingers became three and they crooked just right. Her grip was white-knuckled as she grasped the headboard, the hand behind Fareeha’s head pulling nearly frantically as she neared her peak. 

 

With a small twist of her neck, Fareeha was pulling away, tongue and teeth trailing over soaked folds. She locked eyes with the panting, quaking Angela, eyes narrowing. “Come for me, baby.” And long fingers were curling, hand thrusting deep as full lips latched onto Angela’s clit, tongue dipping down to tease at her entrance. Angela’s hand slammed to the headboard, both fisting the hardwood as she fell apart, cries of pleasure shaking from her chest. Fareeha didn’t slow, jaw and fingers working to bring Angela to the peak once more, the dark woman moaning as her mouth was flooded. Angela’s head dropped between quaking arms that barely supported her weight as she rode out her orgasm against Fareeha’s skilled tongue before shakily raising to weak knees and gracelessly dropping to the mattress next to the woman. 

 

Fareeha chuckled and felt around aimlessly for something to wipe her face with. Once she was cleaned, she threw the garment back to the floor and rolled to her side, pulling the blonde against her, chest to chest. Pale fingers came up to trace against the intricate tattoo that capped Fareeha’s shoulder, blue eyes staring into brown. A small grin stretched over Fareeha’s lips and Angela echoed it.

 

The soft moment was broken by Angela’s stomach growling. Fareeha laughed and dropped a kiss on the blonde’s nose. “Would it be odd for me to ask you to dinner after we already fucked each other senseless?”

 

Angela shook her head, blush starting to fade. “I’d quite like that, actually. There’s a McDonald’s a block down that’s open 24/7.” She suggested but frowned when disappointment crossed Fareeha’s face.

 

“Oh,” Fareeha began, her face rearranging into an apologetic expression. “No, that sounds great, I was just hoping for something sweet and you know their ice cream machines never work.”

  
Angela laughed and pulled the woman to her feet, meeting her in a kiss when they were both standing, a seductive whisper against full lips. “I think I can find you something sweet to lick on when we get back.” The blonde bent to pick up some clothes discarded in a pile, handing a few items to Fareeha with a wink. “Besides, we still need to work on that whole ‘screaming your name’ thing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always welcome and will usually be replied to within the day, so if you have any questions or concerns, drop me a line! 
> 
> If you would rather chat one on one, I have many venues for that:
> 
> Tumblr: lunari-writes.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @lunari_writes  
> Discord: Lunari#4875  
> Bnet: Lunari#11128


End file.
